The Way Things Work Out
by Tsunami.No.Ai
Summary: When Trunks cant get home, Kami tries to help, but only succeeds in bringing the sailor senshi to his palace. From there all heck breaks loose as everyone tries to figure out what to do. Written quite a few years ago, so dont hold it against me.
1. Wrong Place, Wrong Time

Disclaimer: No one so far in this story belongs to me. The sailors belong to   
Naoko-sama and a bunch of other people. And the Z folks belong to Toriyama-sama   
and some more people. Please don't sue me. All you'll get is me. (As if that's a   
bad thing.) :)   
  
Notes: Hi. My name is Genki Dama. This is my first shot at writing a fanfic   
and posting it anywhere. Anyway, this story is about my two favorite Animes in   
the world: Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball. It is set the day after the end of   
Sailor Stars and at the end of Dragon Ball GT before Goku leaves. If you have   
any questions, comments, or flames just send it to, sailor_dragon@softhome.net   
And now, On with the fic.  
  
  
THE WAY THINGS WORK OUT- A Sailor Moon / Dragon Ball Crossover   
Chapter 1: Wrong Place Wrong Time   
  
"Gin."   
  
"What?!" Piccolo jumped out his chair and slammed his fists into the table.  
"That's the thirteenth time in a row!"   
  
Dende's face wore a huge grin on as he repiled the deck of cards and began to deal again. "Calm down Piccolo-san. It's only a game."   
  
"How can I calm down when I keep losing to a little runt? Hold on...Have you been cheating?"   
  
Dende kept to facing the table, avoiding the larger namek's glare. "It's all in how you interpret the rules."   
  
"Hmm..Thought so." Piccolo picked up his chair and sat himself down again   
gathering his cards up.   
  
"Your turn Piccolo-san. Piccolo-san?" Dende looked across the table.   
  
Piccolo had his head turned looking out at the sky angrily.   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"I.. I don't know." He kept scanning in either direction. His eyes suddenly fixed on a point in the blue. "What ever it is it's right..."   
  
BLAM!!   
  
Piccolo jumped up, while his partner fell backwards out of his chair landing on   
his head. Piccolo snarled. A large yellow disk had appeared just off of the edge   
of Kami's palace. A slight breeze emanated from its center. Dende righted   
himself.   
  
"What's that?" He pointed to the disk.   
  
Piccolo turned and glared. "How in the world should I know? Anyway you're Kami."   
  
"Gomen."   
  
"Hey!!"   
  
The two nameks looked up. Two arms had appeared in the disk. Two legs. A head. Then the rest of a body.   
  
"Who is it?"   
  
"I can't tell. The light's too bright."   
  
Slowly the disk began to shrink. Little by little the newcomer became more and more distinguished until the light escaped form view.   
  
"Trunks!" Dende ran forward. Mirai Trunks, the one who had saved Goku and this timeline so many years ago, was back. Trunks landed on the deck of the floating palace. Righting himself, he bowed honorably.   
  
"Hello again Kami-sama."   
  
Dende stopped, and returned the gesture. "Welcome, Trunks-san."   
  
"Oh please." Piccolo crossed his arms.   
  
Trunks turned to Piccolo and waved. "Hello Piccolo."   
  
"Yeah.. Hi"   
  
"Piccolo! I'm surprised." Dende walked over to where he was standing.   
  
"He interrupted our game!"   
  
"Uh..I can go if I've come at a bad time." Trunks began to turn around.  
  
"No, please stay"   
  
"Go if you want."   
  
"Piccolo!"   
  
"No it's no trouble, I can leave and come back later."   
  
"No, Trunks-san."   
  
"I said it was fine with me."   
  
"Piccolo, stop it! Ohhh.." Dende drew out his chair and plopped down, annoyed.   
  
* * *   
  
Usagi skidded to a halt outside the front gate to the shrine.   
  
"You would think after yesterday you would be too tired to run that fast." Usagi turned to Ami. The poor girl ran, breathless up beside her. Catching her breath she hopped up and sat on the wall.   
  
"Are you kidding Ami?" Her eyes glazed over. "There's lots of food up there... and... CAKE!" She jumped up and down several times clapping.  
  
"Oh Usagi, what are we going to do with you?"   
  
"Come on!" Usagi grabbed her friend's wrist and yanked her off the wall and up the steps to the temple. Ami's feet went bouncing off each stair.   
  
"Ow! Ouch! Oof!"   
  
~~   
  
The door to Rei's room blew open. All who were present cringed as it hit back against the wall.   
  
"Hey everybody! We're here!"   
  
A few "Oh hi Usagi's" came from various parts of the room.   
  
"Ooooo. Look at all the goodies." Usagi flew over to the table in the center of the room filled with food. She immediately began stuffing her face like there was no tomorrow. Ami dragged her self in through the door and plopped down into the corner next to Minako.   
  
"Ami-chan you look exhausted!"   
  
"Oh, I'm fine. It's just that that girl has more energy than it takes to run this city."   
  
They turned to look at Usagi. She had succeeded in devouring at least half of   
what had been their little victory celebration.   
  
"So," Ami turned back to Minako. "Is everyone here yet?"   
  
"I think so." She scanned the room. "Yeah, they're all here."   
  
"Good. I need to talk to Setsuna."   
  
"About what?"   
  
"Oh, nothing."   
  
* * *   
  
"Gin."   
  
"Oh, mercy." Piccolo put his head in his hands.   
  
"My, that was fast Trunks-san." Trunks scooped up the cards from the table and began to reshuffle.  
  
"So, Trunks."   
  
"Hmmm?" Trunks looked up at the little namek.   
  
"How are things in your future?"   
  
"I guess it's all ok. Not much has happened since the androids. People are still rebuilding their cities and towns. I still help out here and there. My mother is still inventing stuff."   
  
"Speaking of your mother, how did you get here? I mean, without your time machine."   
  
"I have absolutely no idea."   
  
"Yeah, sure you don't." Dende shot Piccolo a death glare. "Sorry."   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Well, my mom built this new machine. Some sort of portal generator. Anyway, she wanted to test it with a person. Apparently robots just won't do. So, after two weeks of constantly nagging on me, I gave in and let her test it on me. And, so I'm here."   
  
"Are you sure she knows you're all right?"   
  
"Awww!" Trunks slapped his forehead. "I forgot to call her!" He reached into his pocket and drew out a little black phone. After a few quick taps on the buttons, he put it up to his ear. "...Oh, hi mom!... Yes I'm alright......What!? Why?......Oh. I see...Ok...I love you too. Bye." Trunks pushed some more buttons and put the phone back in his pocket.   
  
"What did she say?"   
  
Trunks looked down at the table and sighed. "I have to go home."   
  
"What for?"   
  
Dende and Trunks looked at Piccolo. "What? I just want to know."   
  
"A minute ago you wanted him to go home and now you want him do stay?"   
  
"Hmmph." Piccolo crossed his arms and looked away.   
  
Trunks stood up. "She said something went wrong with her portal thing. A couple of shorts and what not. She doesn't trust it much so she wants me back should   
something go wrong." He began walking to the edge of the giant platform.   
  
"So, I guess this means your trip will be cut short?"   
  
"Yeah, but I'll be back before you know it."   
  
"I hope so."   
  
* * *   
  
'Knock knock' everybody turned to the door. Rei stood up and walked over to the   
door. She cracked it open slightly. "Yes?...Ok, hold on. Everyone!" She spun   
around and grasped the door handle with her left hand. "We have a special   
visitor today. I give you...Chibi-usa and her talking cat!"   
  
She flung open the door revealing Chibi-usa with her little kitten, Diana, perched on her head.   
  
"Chibi-usa!" Ami and Minako ran over to the little time traveler. Before she   
could say anything she was engulfed with hugs.   
  
Luckily, Diana had managed to escape the onslaught of squeezes. "Yaaaawn." She stretched her self out and hopped up onto Mamoru's lap. "Hello Diana." He began to scratch behind her ears as she purred.   
  
****  
  
Artemis looked up dreary eyed from his catnap. "Hey Luna." He nudged his feline companion until she too looked up from dreamland, eyes half open.   
  
"What is it? Yaaaawn."   
  
"Oh, just our future daughter and Chibi-usa."   
  
"Hmmm. So it is. Look, she didn't even bother coming over here to say hi. Typical."   
  
"Oh, well." With those last words of wisdom, the two cats promptly   
dropped off sleep.   
  
* * *   
  
"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you guys."   
  
"Goodbye, Trunks-san."   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Goodbye, Piccolo."   
  
Piccolo crossed his arms and glared, again.   
  
BLAM!!!!   
  
The large yellow disk appeared again. Waving his last farewell Trunks began to enter the portal.   
  
"Trunks! Look out!"   
  
"What?!" Trunks spun around to Dende then looked behind him. The portal rippled and started to spurt energy bolts from around the edges. "What the......"   
  
BLAAAAAAAM!!!!!! A huge explosion ripped the disk into shreds and threw Trunks into the platform's floor, embedding him.   
  
"Trunks-san!" Dende ran forward only to be held back by Piccolo. "Piccolo, let me go this instant!!"   
  
"Look!"   
  
Dende looked up as the yellow glowing material from the disk began to speed back up to where the blast had originated. All the little clumps of energy gathered together and then...   
  
BLAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!!   
  
The resulting fireball wedged Trunks further into the platform floor, knocked down Piccolo who lost his grip on Dende, and threw Dende about a hundred feet smashing him through one of the few trees on the palace grounds.   
  
"Kami-sama!!" Piccolo righted himself and ran over to his compadre. "Are you all right?!"   
  
"Oww. Piccolo-san?"   
  
"Oh, good."   
  
"Piccolo-san, go help Trunks."   
  
"Oh, right." Piccolo ran back over to Trunks. He grabbed Trunks' arm and yanked him out rather forcefully.   
  
"Owww! Piccolo!"   
  
"Sorry."   
  
"What happened?"   
  
"I have no clue. Why don't you ask Dende?"   
  
"Where is he?"   
  
"I'm right here." Dende had managed to drag himself out from underneath the tree. He walked back over to the other two. "I have no idea what happened either, but why don't you try calling your mother."   
  
"Good idea!" Trunks pulled the little phone from his pocket and pushed some more   
buttons. "Hello, mom?...Yes, a little banged up but fine... What?!...Oh no!...   
Are you sure?... Ok... Bye."   
  
"Well?" The two nameks looked at him.   
  
"The portal generator blew up."   
  
"WHAT!"   
  
"Yeah, there's no way for me to get back home now."   
  
"What about the time machine?"   
  
"It got taken out by the blast. It'll take mom months to repair either one." He looked down at the ground.   
  
"Maybe I could help."   
  
Trunks looked back up at Dende. "Huh?"   
  
"Maybe I could help. I am kami after all."   
  
"Really? Could you?"   
  
"Well, I've never tried it before but, maybe I could send you back."   
  
"That's great!"   
  
"That's ridiculous."   
  
"What? Why's that Piccolo?"   
  
"Think about it. How much power it that going to take?"   
  
"Oh, you're right. If I messed up it would probably take at least a year to recharge to try again."   
  
"Well, I don't care as long as it gets me home."   
  
"OK, but don't say we didn't warn you." Dende stood straight up and powered up. His arms crossed and his pupils disappeared. Suddenly, he shot his arms up toward the sky as a column of yellow light jetted toward the heavens.   
  
* * *   
  
No one saw the flash of yellow light.   
  
* * *   
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!"   
  
"What!" The light column dissipated as Dende, Trunks, and Piccolo turned to see where the scream came from. Not far from where they were standing a bunch of girls had suddenly appeared most of whom were screaming or had fainted.   
  
"Oh no!" Dende put his hands over his face.   
  
"I told you."   
  
"Shut-up Piccolo."   
  
~~   
  
"Hey, Artemis." Luna raised her head a little, eyes half open.   
  
"Mmmm?" He didn't bother opening his eyes.   
  
"Look at this. Everyone fainted, even Mamoru."   
  
"You ate too much catnip for lunch again."   
  
"And over there are two green men and a purple haired guy with a sword."   
  
"Shhhh. It's just a dream. Go back to sleep."   
  
"Yeah, I guess Hakura and Setsuna passing out is pretty far fetched."   
  
"Mmmm Hmmm."   
  
Luna laid her head back down and shut her eyes. "Two green, yaaawn, men. Ha." With that she fell asleep.   
  
------------------   
  
End Chapter One   
So what did you think? Questions, Comments, Flames send to   
sailor_dragon@softhome.net   
  
Next Time on -The Way Things Work Out- The sailor senshi meet the Z warriors,   
lots of people get confused, Goku will eat, Piccolo will get mad, and the cats   
will sleep on. Next time on -The way Things Work Out-   



	2. Whats Going on Here?

Disclaimer: No persons in this story are mine. Although I wish they were.  
  
Ok, quick catch up. Trunks (the purple haired guy) came back from the future   
through one of his mother's inventions. Which, blew up before Trunks could go   
back home. So then Dende (Kami) offered his services to try and send Trunks   
home. At which he screwed up and accidentally brought all the sailor senshi, the   
3 cats, and Chibi-usa from the past to Kami's palace. Now, all of the senshi,   
and Mamoru have passed out. Diana is too enthralled in purring too notice, and   
the other two cats just don't care. Trunks and Piccolo are shocked and confused,   
and Dende is embarrassed over his mistake. (whew) And so with that out of the   
way on with the rest of the overwhelming excitement of.....The Way Things Work   
Out. Bum Bum Bum. (gomen :P)   
  
The Way Things Work Out Part 2: What's Going On Here?   
By: Genki Dama (sailor_dragon@softhome.net or ICQ # 42071716)  
  
"Who are they?" Trunks turned back to Piccolo.   
  
"I don't know. Why don't you ask?"   
  
"Looks to me like they all passed out."   
  
"Hmph. Wimps."   
  
"What do you think, Kami-sama?"   
  
"I don't know." Dende still had his head in his hands in shame. "I   
can't believe I did that."   
  
"Well, I guess I'd better go see who they are then." Trunks sighed. He began to walk over to the little group. "Hmmm. Lets see, ten girls, one guy, and three cats. Some group. Hello?" No one moved. He moved over towards Mamoru. "Hello? Is anyone awake? Guess not. What about you?" He picked up Diana by the scruff of her neck and held her out in front of him.   
  
She opened her eyes a little. At the sight of Trunks her eyes sprang the rest of the way open and then some. "Aaaaaaaaaaaa!" She began kicking and flailing trying desperately to get out of his grasp. He just stood and stared at her.   
  
"'Let..Me ...Go!" Diana now was getting at him with her claws.   
  
"Oh, so you can talk?"   
  
"Huh?" She grew still. "Oops."   
  
"So who are you guys?"   
  
"Uh, I'm Diana. Could you please put me down."   
  
"Oh, sorry." Trunks gently set the tiny kitten down on the ground.   
  
"Aww, much better." She stretched herself out.   
  
"So, are you going to tell me who the rest of these people are?" He gestured toward the heap of sleeping girls. Diana turned around.   
  
"WHAT?! What happened?!"   
  
"They all passed out when they got here."   
  
"Here?" Just then Diana realized she wasn't in Rei's room any more. "Aaaaaaaaa!" And she promptly blacked out.   
  
"Oh. That's just what I need." He bent down and tapped Diana's head several times.   
  
"Ohhh. What happened?"   
  
"You were going to tell me who all these people are."   
  
"Oh, right." She got back up on her feet. "Pick me up so I can see first, please."   
  
Trunks held out his hand and she climbed on. As he stood she began to point people out.   
  
"Ok, see that little girl with pink hair?" She pointed at Chibi-usa with her   
paw. "Yes." "That's Chibi-usa. I belong to her. And the blue hared girl next to   
her is Ami. And the girl with the red bow in her hair is Minako. And over   
there.." She pointed towards the outers and Makoto. "Is Makoto, Michiru, Haruka,   
Setsuna, and Hotaru. And over here..." She gestured to Usagi. "Is Usagi-sama and   
Mamoru-sama."   
  
"Ok. I don't know if that cleared up everything or made it worse. Uhh, what about those two?" Diana followed his stare.   
  
"Oh, those two. They're my parents. Personally I think they're a pair of slackers." She giggled.   
  
"Maybe I should wake everyone up."   
  
"Go ahead..uh, what's your name?"   
  
"Trunks."   
  
"Ah, Trunks-san. Well you can wake them up if you want, but I assure you chaos will break out."   
  
"How so?"   
  
"Think about it. Ten teenage girls are brought here, where ever that is, and met by a cute purple haired boy and those two." Diana pointed a paw at the two nameks.   
  
Trunks looked towards the namekian pair as to see what they had been up to. Piccolo and Dende were back at the card table playing again.   
  
"Piccolo."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Could you come here a moment please?"   
  
"What for?"   
  
"I need you to wake these girls up."   
  
"Sure." Piccolo grinned evilly.   
  
"Here we go. Diana if I were you I would cover my ears." Diana hunched down covering her ears with her paws. Trunks too plugged his ears.   
  
"Ok, slackers... Nap time is over." Piccolo drew in a huge breath filling him self with air. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."  
  
The platform shook violently causing Dende to fall out of his seat. The yell was   
so powerful as to lift several girls into the air screaming.   
"...AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"   
  
As the wind died down the airborne senshi fell back onto the platform with a thump. Piccolo returned to his game with Dende.   
  
"Owww. That hurt." Usagi rubbed her ears making sure they hadn't burst yet. "Wow! That was some yell."   
  
Haruka gently nudged her compatriot. "You all right."   
  
"I am now." Michiru latched onto Haruka's arm.   
  
"Where are we?" Hotaru picked herself up from the ground.   
  
"I don't know. But he might." Setsuna nodded her head in Trunks' direction. All eyes fell on Trunks.   
  
"Uhh, hi." Silence. "Um, I'm Trunks and apparently, my friend over there accidentally brought you all here from the past." Trunks nodded over at Dende as a few gasps and whispers went around.   
  
"Mina-chan, I thought that only Setsuna could control time."   
  
"Obviously not."   
  
"How exactly did he do that?" Rei stood up.   
  
Trunks turned to her. "I think that it has something to do with the fact that he is Kami." More gasps and whispers.   
  
"You mean to tell me that a short green man is Kami and has the ability to alter   
time?" Rei burst out laughing.   
  
Piccolo at hearing this rose suddenly from his seat. "How DARE you!" He lunged for Rei and she screamed.   
  
"Hold it Piccolo-san." Piccolo stopped dead in his tracks and looked back at Dende. The small namek walked over to the little group.   
  
"I do believe I should explain my own actions to our guests. In the meantime, Trunks?"   
  
"Yes, Kami-sama?"   
  
"Go see if you can find some place for our guests to stay somewhere off this platform."   
  
"You mean, like, Son Goku's house?"   
  
"Yes, that will do. See if Chi-Chi will take them in for awhile."   
  
"Ok. I'll see you later then."   
  
"Good luck convincing her." Dende waved as Trunks leaped off the floating palace. A few more gasps went around.   
  
"Where shall I begin?" All eyes fixed on Dende.   
  
* * *  
  
Trunks landed softly in front of the Son house. He went up to the door and   
knocked. After a few moments a woman with black hair done up in a bun came to   
the door.   
  
"Ah, Trunks! So nice to see you again."   
  
"You too Chi-Chi-san."   
  
"Oh, do come in won't you? I just prepared lunch for Goku."   
  
Trunks followed his host in as he shut the door behind him. "I think I could spare the time. Uh, I need to talk to you about something." Chi-chi went about finishing up the meal as Trunks took a seat.   
  
"Oh, and what's that? GOKU! LUNCH!"   
  
"Um, yes, well you see.."   
  
"Ooo, it sure smells good Chi-chi." Goku wandered into the room and sat down.   
  
"Hello Goku-san."   
  
"Hmm?" Goku looked up to notice Trunks on the other end of the table. "Well! Hi there Trunks." Goku waved to his guest. "It's been a long time."   
  
"Yes it has. It's nice to see you two again."   
  
"Ok, lunch is served." The rest of the meal was filled with the sound of slurps and chomps as the two saiyajin ate vigorously.  
  
--   
  
"That was great Chi-chi."   
  
"I agree Chi-chi-san."   
  
"Thank you both."   
  
"Well I'm going to go and catch a nap. I'll talk to you later Trunks."   
  
"All right." Goku stood, stretched, and proceeded to another room.   
  
"So, Trunks what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Chi-chi took Goku's recently vacated seat and sat.   
  
"Well, you see, after I arrived here, my mother's time portal kind of short   
circuited and blew up. So, then Kami-sama offered to help by sending me back   
with his power, but it backfired and now eleven people and three cats are up on   
Kami's palace. The point of all this is we need to find a place for them to stay   
until Kami-sama finds a way to send them back to where they came from."   
  
"Mmm, I see. Well, I guess I could take a few of them in. It would be nice to some more people to talk to. Goku's not to much of a conversationalist."   
  
"That'll be great! Thank you."   
  
"No problem, but I only have room for five."   
  
"Only five?"   
  
"I'm afraid so...Wait!"   
  
"What?"   
  
"I'd bet that Bulma would love to take the other six. I think I'll call her and ask."   
  
"Alright, if you think so."   
  
Chi-chi got up and got the phone. "Hello, Bulma? This is Chi-chi." After another explanation of the situation at hand and a mutual agreement Chi-chi hung up the phone.   
  
"Well what did she say?" "She said she'd be happy to help. Especially since Trunks, er uh, the other Trunks is away on business. The only problem she sees is Vegeta, but I think she can keep it under control."   
  
"That's great. Well, I'd better go and tell the others about the arrangements. Good-bye Chi-chi-san, and thanks for the lunch."   
  
"Happy to see you again."   
  
Trunks got up and walked to the door. "I'll be back later with you guests."   
  
"Ok, I'll be waiting for you." Trunks waved his good-byes and flew off towards Kami's palace.   
  
***   
  
"I'm back!" Trunks landed back at the side of the card table where Dende,   
Piccolo, Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru were playing, again.   
  
"Kami-sama, I've made arrangements to have five stay at the Son house, and the rest at Vegeta's"   
  
"You convinced Vegeta to take in six girls?"   
  
"No, Piccolo. Chi-chi called Bulma to set that up."   
  
Piccolo started laughing.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Oh, I'm just imagining the chaos that Vegeta will cause."   
  
"Trunks, pay no attention to him. I think you did a fine job of finding a place for them to stay. Ladies, I'm afraid our game must now end as you will need to be taken to where ever you're staying."   
  
"Aww." The three outers put their cards down and walked back over to the rest of the group.  
  
"Trunks, could you find out who is going where."   
  
"Sure. Ok, everybody!" All eyes once again fell on Trunks. "We have two places for you to stay while you are here. One place will take five and the other will take six. Who wants to go with who."   
  
"We four will go with each other." Setsuna pointed to the other three   
outers.   
  
"All right, one more person can go with them. Anybody?"   
  
"I'll go." Mamoru stepped forward.   
  
"But Mamo-chan." Usagi run up to him. "I don't want you to leave me alone here in this scary place."   
  
"I don't think it is very wise to 'room' together. Don't worry you'll fine, and I'll see you tomorrow."   
  
"Oh, all right." Usagi hung her head and walked back over to Minako.   
  
"All right, are you all ready?" The girls all nodded their heads. "Ok, I'll be taking you five over to the Son's house and Piccolo will take you other six to Bulma's house."   
  
"I will?"   
  
"Yes. You will. Ok, climb on or hold tight."   
  
"How are you taking us there?" Trunks looked funny at Haruka. "I'm carrying you of course."   
  
"Uh, If you hadn't noticed, we are like five miles from the ground."   
  
"Just climb on."   
  
"Whatever."   
  
Trunks walked over to the edge and leaped off with his payload   
hanging on for dear life.   
  
"Your turn." Piccolo walked over to Usagi and her friends.   
  
"Um, just try to be gentle, Ok?"   
  
"Sure, whatever." Piccolo extended his arms and wrapped each around three screaming girls.   
  
"Wait! We can't forget the cats!"   
  
"Well, grab them!"   
  
Minako quickly reached down and picked up the two sleeping felines and Diana. As Piccolo, too, jumped off the edge dragging the six screaming girls with him.   
  
--End Chapter Two-What's Going On Here   
  
Well there goes another chapter down the tubes. Sorry for it being so slow   
moving. I swear I'll get the action in later after I get everyone situated. In   
the next chapter: Everyone gets most of the way situated, tensions will grow   
between some members of the cast (maybe), Gohan will explain what has happened   
since Crystal Tokyo, the cats will sleep, and most likely one person (or more)   
will develop a crush on trunks. The next chapter is my view of what happened   
between Crystal Tokyo and Dragon Ball time. I admit now it will be kind of   
boring. But don't worry, after that chapter the fighting will break loose.   
  
Flames and/or comments send to sailor_dragon@softhome.net or catch me if you can   
on ICQ at 42071716. C-ya next time.   



	3. Ignorance is Bliss

Disclaimer: No one in this chapter is mine. They belong to a lot of other people in Japan.  
  
Catch up time: All right, last chapter nothing really much happened. Trunks   
found out who everyone was, made sleeping reservations with Chichi and Bulma,   
and jumped off Kami's palace. Kinda boring huh? Well, enough with the past. In   
this chapter Gohan will explain what has gone on between Crystal Tokyo's time   
and the present day (in the story). And now, on with The Way Things Work Out.  
  
The Way Things Work Out  
Part 3: Ignorance is Bliss  
By: Genki Dama  
  
"Ahhhhh!"   
  
"Please stop screaming in my ear!"   
  
"Sorry, but I'm not used to falling from the sky!"   
  
"Be quiet Hotaru. I'm sorry... uh, Trunks is it?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Thought so. How are we going to survive hitting the ground?"   
  
"What?! You think we're going to crash?" Trunks glanced over his right shoulder at Setsuna in a questioning manner.   
  
"Well sorry, but it certainly looks that way to me."   
  
"Don't worry we're not going to crash. I've got it covered."   
  
"I don't mean to rush you or anything, Trunks-san, but whatever you are going to do I strongly urge you to do it quickly!"   
  
Trunks looked over his left shoulder. Michiru had her eyes squeezed shut and had tightened her grip on Trunks' arm. "Look, I have it covered. Just watch." Trunks gathered some ki and began flying with his passengers hanging on for dear life.   
  
"I can't believe it! You can fly!"   
  
"Yeah, so?"   
  
"Well we don't get a lot of that sort of thing where we come from." Haruka   
readjusted her grasp of Trunks' shoulders.   
  
"By the way, where exactly DO you come from?"   
  
"We all are from Tokyo." Trunks looked down at Mamoru and Hotaru in his arms.  
  
"Tokyo? Where is that?"   
  
"WHAT?! You don't know where Tokyo is?"   
  
"No, should I?"   
  
"Just where are WE?"   
  
"Uh, Trunks-san, what date is this?"   
  
Trunks eyes went back to Setsuna. "April 17, 781 I think. Give or take a couple days."   
  
"WHAT?! You mean we went back in time?!"   
  
"No, I do believe you all in your future."   
  
"But..."   
  
"Well, here we are." Trunks lowered himself down to ground and set Mamoru and Hotaru down. Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru climbed off his back.   
  
"Nice place." Michiru walked up to Chichi's front garden. "Wow, these are really nice flowers."   
  
The door opened and Chichi walked out wiping her hands on a towel. "Well hello."   
  
"Hello." Michiru bowed slightly. Chichi returned the gesture. "Chichi-san these are the visitors I told you about."   
  
"Yes, thank you Trunks. Well, what are you all doing standing out here? Come in, come in." Everyone wandered in followed by Chichi. "Please take a seat. I just made dinner." They all took a chair and sat down. "Goku!! Time to eat!"   
  
"All right!" Goku dashed into the room and quickly sat at the table. "Hi. You guys must be the people Trunks was talking about. I'm Goku. What   
are your names?"   
  
"I'm Setsuna." "Haruka." "Michiru." "Hotaru." "Mamoru."   
  
"Nice to meet to you all."   
  
"Ok, here's dinner." Chichi set down a pot of rice and they all began to eat.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
After dinner the little group began to talk as Chichi washed dishes. "That was very good Chichi-san."   
"Thank you..Setsuna."   
"I have a question."   
"Yes?"   
"Well, when Trunks-san was flying us here, he gave us the impression that there is no such place as Tokyo in this time."   
"No, I don't believe that there is a Tokyo anymore." Setsuna gasped. "What do you mean... anymore?"   
"Well if I remember correctly, there was a Crystal Tokyo about eight hundred years ago. But it got burned or something. I'm not one on remembering   
that sort of thing."   
"Eight hundred years!?"   
"I think that's right. Goku."   
"Yes dear?"   
"Go call up Gohan and ask him to come over."   
  
"All right." Goku walked out of the room.   
  
"Who's Gohan?" Chichi looked over at Hotaru.   
  
"He's my son. I think he might be able to explain it better to you than I could."   
"Explain what?"   
Michiru elbowed Haruka gently. "Pay attention. They are going to tell us what happened to Tokyo."   
"Oh."   
  
Goku came back in and sat down. "Well, I explained the situation to Gohan and he said that he'll be over in a couple minutes. Oh, and he's bringing Videl and Pan too meet you all."   
  
"Um, if we are going to learn about our future, shouldn't the others be here too?"   
Goku looked at Mamoru strangely. "What others?"   
  
"You know, the ones staying over at that other place."   
  
Goku eyes glazed over as he tried to think. "Oh, yeah, the ones staying at   
Bulma's house."   
  
Chichi rolled her eyes. "Yes, you're right...Mamoru. Goku, go call   
Bulma and tell her to bring the others over."   
  
"Oh, alright."   
  
Goku left the room and dialed Bulma.   
'Hello'   
"Hi, Bulma, it's me, Goku."   
'This isn't Bulma you idiot!'   
"Oh, hi, Vegeta."   
'What do you want Kakarot?'   
"Chichi wants you and you guests over here."   
'What for?'   
"I don't know. Something about learning something about the past. Or something like that."   
'Well we can't.'   
"Why not?"   
'I'm too busy.'   
Just then Goku heard a door opening in the background.   
'*Vegeta! What are you doing?*   
I'm talking to stupid.   
*Give me that phone...... Hello? Goku?   
*His name is stupid.   
Shut up Vegeta!'   
"Hi Bulma, sounds like you're having fun over there."   
'Oh, Vegeta and the girls are at each others throats.'   
"How come?"   
'Well for one they keep making fun of his hair, and two, every time they go into the same room he's in he'll yell and scream at them. But at least he hasn't killed them yet.'   
"Well, anyway, Chichi wants you to bring them over so Gohan can tell them about the past."   
'Oooo K. Whatever, we'll be over there in a few minutes.'   
"Ok, bye."   
  
He hung up the phone and walked back to the others.   
* * * * * * * *   
  
Once everyone had gathered they sat down at the Son's table. Gohan began the   
conversation.   
  
"So what is it you want to know?"   
"We would like to know the history of Crystal Tokyo and where in time we are."   
  
Gohan looked at Setsuna.   
"Well, the date here is April 17, 781."   
  
"See, I told you." Trunks got a death glare from Haruka. "Sorry."   
  
"What time did you come from?"   
  
"The twentieth century."   
  
"Twentieth century huh? Man, that's a long time ago."   
  
"How long?"   
  
"About one-thousand eight hundred years." A few gasps were heard from the side   
of the table the inners were sitting at.   
  
"Could you tell us what has happened since then?"   
  
"Sure. But it could take a while."   
  
"That's OK. I think we could spare the time."   
  
Vegeta muttered something under his breath.   
  
"What was that Vegeta?"   
"Nothing, Bulma."   
  
"OK, here goes. At the end of the twentieth century the earth froze over and everyone was put into a deep sleep. And it stayed like that for a thousand years. Until, a woman by the name of Neo-queen Serenity woke up and used some sort of immense power to melt the ice and wake everyone else up. Thus restarting the calendar at year zero. But, to be awakened one must allow this power to over take them. Most people let this happen to them but some resisted. Neo-queen Serenity felt that if these people were strong enough toresist her power then they could be a threat to her newly established kingdom.  
So using her power she transported all of them to a rouge moon just outside the   
solar system. The exiles came together and raged war on the capital of Neo-queen   
Serenity's kingdom, Crystal Tokyo. But they could not destroy it because a   
shield made of energy protected it. Until, one day the queen's daughter took the   
source of the power, the Silver Crystal, from its holding place. With the shield   
down, the exiles quickly attacked, destroying much of the city. Also, in the   
attack Neo-queen Serenity was put in a crystal to protect her. After that, most   
of the details are sketchy because of frequent time traveling by both parties."   
  
"So, what happened next?"   
  
"Well, after the war, the queen sent her daughter back in time for some sort of training. When she got back her mother thought she was finally ready to take over the throne. Oh boy was she wrong."   
  
Eyes went wide all round the senshi. "WHY!" Both Usagis shouted in unison.   
  
"In the princesses time travels she met up with a half boy half horse guy named Pegasus. For some weird reason she fell in love with him and brought him back to the future. Later, after she got the throne from her mother, she married the man slash horse."   
  
"What's wrong with that? Isn't that following your heart."   
  
"Yes, well, you can't very well marry a horse and expect your subjects to agree with you. Their union prompted massive riots of people who didn't think someone so stupid as to marry a horse could possibly run the earth wide kingdom with any intelligence. So in the long run, the princess tried to use the same method on the rioters as her mother used on the exiles. Which gave even more people a reason to rebel. And so, the people of earth stormed Crystal Tokyo, killed the princess and her horse, and burned Crystal Tokyo to the ground."   
  
Chibi-usa started crying and all the other senshi looked at Gohan with horror in their eyes.   
  
"Of course that was seven hundred years ago. Since then the east capital was built over the ruins of Crystal Tokyo and everything has pretty much stayed the same. And that's all."   
  
Chibi-usa and Usagi were now both crying along with most of the inners. Makoto   
just looked at the table in disbelief.   
  
Haruka leaned over in Setsuna's ear. "Serves her right for fooling around with horses."   
  
Bulma stood from her seat. "Well if that's it I guess we'll be going. Girls, could you all please go get in the aircar?" The inners nodded solemnly, stood up, and slowly walked out the door. "I wonder what's wrong with them. Come on Vegeta. Vegeta!" Bulma smacked him upside the head.   
  
"Hmm, uh, WHAT!"   
  
"Wake up we're leaving."   
  
"Fine." Vegeta stood, stretched, and made his way to the aircar full of wailing girls. "Oh, man."   
  
"We'll see you guys later. Bye."   
  
"Good-bye Bulma." Bulma followed her husband out the door.   
  
The rest listened as the aircar took off and flew away.   
  
"Well, I guess we'll be going too." Gohan looked over at his wife. Videl was   
holding a sleeping Pan in her lap. "Come on Videl."   
  
"I'm coming. Good-bye Chichi."   
  
Gohan scooped Videl up in his arms and flew out the door. "Seems we're   
all by our selves again. If you girls want to sleep your room is right down the   
hall and on your right. It used to be Gohan's room."   
  
"Thank you very much Chichi-san. Good night." Setsuna rose and proceeded down the hall followed by her companions.   
  
"What about me?" Chichi looked over at Mamoru. "Oh, you get to sleep on the couch. It's right in there." She pointed to the next room.   
  
"Thank you very much." Mamoru walked out and plopped down on the couch. "Man! What a day."   
  
"Trunks. Are you still here."   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Do you want to stay with us?"   
  
"No, I'm staying up on Kami's palace. Thanks for asking though."   
  
"No problem."   
  
"See you tomorrow. Bye Chichi-san."   
  
"Good-bye Trunks." Trunks walked out and shut the door behind him.   
  
***************End Ignorance is Bliss**********************   
  
Well, How did you like it? Ok, the part about Chibi-usa getting killed is pretty   
sad but that's about it. Next time on The Way Things Work Out: Vegeta will get   
mad, Usagi will do something ditzy, the cats will sleep (getting déjà vu yet?),   
and a fight of some sort will break out. Hope to see you there. Flames and/or   
comments send to the great Genki Dama at sailor_dragon@softhome.net or on ICQ #   
42071716  



	4. Let's Tango

Disclaimer: No one here is mine. If you thought   
they were, you're just plain dumb.  
  
Catch up time: Last time on -The Way Things Work Out- The sailor senshi learned   
about their past, no I mean future, doh. Any way, other than that, Vegita and   
the inners are at each others throats, just in fun of course. I personaly think   
Vegita like it. Don't ask me why. Well, right now I can't think of anything else   
that happened. Oh, yeah, and Vegita's new name for Goku is stupid. Now isn't   
that just the sweetest thing. :P Oh well, now on with chpter four of -The Way   
  
Things Work Out-.  
The Way Things Work Out.  
--Chapter 4-- Lets Tango  
By: Genki Dama  
Now on the web at http://thegenki.cjb.net  
  
  
'Hello. Chichi? This is Bulma.'   
  
"Oh hi, Bulma, how are you doing?"   
  
'Um, we have a, uh, situation.'   
  
"Huh? What is it?"   
  
'Well, since last night the girls won't stop crying. Espssily, um, what was her   
name,...Usagi. That's it.'   
  
"So, what am I supposed to do about it?"   
  
'Well, I don't know. But in all of their crying they kept saying something about   
not wanting to die.'   
  
"So?"   
  
'Well don't you think that's just a bit weird? I mean, last night we talked about the destruction of Crystal Tokyo and now they're wailing about dying.'   
  
"Mmm. You have a point. Could just be coincedence."   
  
'Maybe, and maybe they lived through the earth freezing over. But then again, how could they know about it before hand?'   
"Hmm. Don't know. This IS weird."   
  
'I don't think they have told us everything about themselves yet.'   
  
"Well, why don't ask them about it."   
  
'I tried. But the blue haired girl, ..Ami, said that I sould just leave them alone. So, now they've locked themselves away in their room.'   
  
"Well, maybe I could ask my girls. They might know something."   
  
'Alright. I'm going to try and get them out of there with breakfast.'   
  
"Ok, see you later Bulma."   
  
'Good bye.'  
  
Chichi hung up the phone and walked back to the kitchen.   
'Poor Bulma. At least Igot the well behaived ones.'   
  
Setsuna walked in and sat down. She was wearing a bath robe Chichi had left in her room. "Good morning Chichi-san."   
  
"Good morning Sets. Setas."   
  
"Setsuna."   
  
"Oh, Setsuna. Right. Sorry."   
  
"Its ok."   
  
"Your friends are giving Bulma quite a hard way to go."   
  
"Really? How so?"   
  
"The way she put it, they were up crying all night and saying something along the lines of, 'I don't want to die!' Kept Bulma AND Vegita up all night long."   
  
"Hmm. Sounds like them alright."   
  
Chichi put down the potato she was peeling and turned around. "Is there some thing you haven't told us yet?"   
  
"About what?"   
  
"The way Bulma and I figure it, you people are somehow associated with Crytal Tokyo."   
  
"Why do you think that?"   
  
"Well, your friends started crying RIGHT after Gohan explained Crystal Tokyo to you."   
  
"That doesn't explain anything. Maybe they just thought it was a very sad story."   
  
"Maybe. But, then they start saying, I don't want to die?"   
  
"Uhh." Setsuna stared looking slightly destresed.   
  
"Ah hah. I thought as much. You ARE hiding something."   
  
"Uh, no we're not. Any way, it would be our buisness and not yours."   
  
"Well, you can be that way. We open up our house and our knowlage to you, and all you can do is keep to your secrets. Well, FINE!"   
  
Chichi spun back around and began peeling potatoes again. She remembered when   
she used this tactic on Goku and Gohan to pry little secrets out of them. She   
smiled to herself. Maybe it would work on Setsuna too.   
  
Setsuna, on the other hand, was just sitting there. Stunned by Chichi's sudden change of attitude. 'Maybe I should tell her about Usagi being Neo-queen Serinity. But that could throw the time streem out of wack. But then again, I did send Chibi-Usa and the others into the future, and we are HERE.'  
"Chichi-san don't be mad. Uh, I have something to tell you.  
  
***  
  
"Will you girls please come out now?"   
  
"No, please go away."   
  
"But its lunch time."   
  
"PLEASE, go away."   
  
"Not until you open this door."   
  
"We will not. Can't you see our friend is in destress?"   
  
"Not with this door closed I can't."   
  
"Look maybe you could just bring us our food."   
  
"Ohhh no. I'm not doing that again. Ok, if you guys don't come out of there I'll just have to get Vegeta. Hows that for you?"   
  
"Fine." The door opened and Ami stepped out. She quickly closed the door   
behind her.   
  
"What in the world are you doing in there."   
  
"Well, we WERE trying to calm Usagi and Chi-Usa down."   
  
"Whats worng."   
  
"Oh, they're still upset over last night."   
  
"What got them crying like that?"   
  
"Remember? The story your friend told us?"   
  
"So, why should that make them upset? Its just a bunch of facts about the   
past?"   
  
"JUST A BUNCH OF FACTS?!"   
  
"Woah, calm down."   
  
"Listen, that's our future you're down playing!!"   
  
"What?"   
  
Ami's hand went to cover her mouth as she realized her slip of tounge. "Nohing. Nothing at all." She began feeling for the door handle behind her.   
  
"Come on. I'm only trying to help."   
  
"No." Ami found the handle and quickly backed into the room, shutting the door behind her.   
  
"I wonder what I did wrong."  
  
***   
  
"So you're friend is actualy this Neo-queen Serenity person?"   
  
Setsuna kept her head down. "Mm hm."   
  
"And the others are her royal guard?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"And the pink haired kid is her future daughter who just happened to be visiting the past when you were brought here?"   
  
"Uh huh."   
  
"And Mamoru is her future husband?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"I see. So then what are you?"   
  
Setsuna sighed. "The gardian of time."   
  
"Gardian of time huh?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"You do realize the only reason I believe you is the unique way your friends are acting?"   
  
"I know."   
  
"I can't believe you didn't tell someone sooner."   
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
"Its ok. No one would have belived you anyway."   
  
"Thanks, I guess."   
  
Just then, Goku fell over from behind a door. He looked up at his wife. "Uh, hi."   
  
"GOKU!? Were you listening in on our private conversation?"   
  
"Sorry, but I was going to get something to eat and heard you two talking."   
  
"So, you stood there and spied?"   
  
"I didn't want to bother you."   
  
"Its ok you two. I don't mind that he heard."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"No, you probably would have found out anyway. Eventualy."   
  
"Well, Goku, it seems you're off the hook, again."   
  
Goku took this oppritunity to get up off the floor. He stood and took a seat at the table. "I have a question for you Setsuna."   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Well, if ..Usagi is Neo-queen Serenity how come none of us can feel this enormous power she's supposed to posess?"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Well, Gohan said that Neo-queen Serenity used some kind of huge power to melt the earth, or something."   
  
"No, Goku. Melt the ice ON the earth."   
  
"Oh."   
  
"That's right. So?"   
  
"So, why can't we feel it."   
  
"Feel it?"   
  
"You see, Goku here and all of his friends can sence a person's ki."   
  
"Wow, that's incredible."   
  
"Actualy it's pretty common place around here."   
  
"Oh."   
  
"Well, anyway, I'd like to see this power."   
  
"See it?"   
  
"In action."   
  
"Oh, well, maybe."   
  
"You know, Goku, Setsuna says that the rest of them have powers too."   
  
"REALLY?" Goku looked at Setsuna egerly.   
  
"Oh, I knew I was going to regret saying that."  
  
***   
  
"Thank you Vegeta."   
  
"Hmph."   
  
"You can go back to your training now."   
  
"Hmph." Vegeta crossed his arms and walked off.   
  
"Now you see, I told you I'd get him."   
  
"But..."   
  
"No buts. Now, Chichi just called and told me something neat."   
  
"What would that be?" Usagi's wailing had by now died down to a sniffle.   
  
"She told me that YOU.." She pointed at Usagi. "are Neo-queen Serenity."   
  
Minako gasped. "How did she find out?"   
  
"Setsuna told her."   
  
"Figures one of those outers would have talked."   
  
"She, also said that Goku would like to see your powers in action."   
  
"WHAT?!"   
  
"I said, Goku would like to see your powers."   
  
"What for?"   
  
"I don't know. Knowing him he's probobly going to end up training one you."   
  
"Training?"   
  
"You know. To be a fighter."   
  
"But we ARE fighters."   
  
"To Goku, that's just as good if not better. I thought that this could let you all know the rest of us better, and to get an excuse for getting you out of that room."   
  
"But I don't wanna."   
  
"Oh, quit whining." Rei gently swapped the back of Usagi's head.   
  
"Well, are you coming or not."   
  
"Oh, I guess."   
  
"Go get in the air car then."   
  
The girls plodded out the door.   
  
"VEGETA!"   
  
"WHAT?"   
  
"COME ON!"   
  
"I'M NOT GOING ANY WHERE!"   
  
"THEN I'M NOT FIXING SUPPER FOR YOU." A minute later Vegeta walked in.   
  
"Stupid, arrogant,self-rightious," He walked out the door with Bulma right   
behind him. "demaning,controling, idiotic,..."  
  
***   
  
"Kakarot!"   
  
Goku looked up from his lawn chair. "Hi, Vegeta."   
  
"I'm going to kill you!"   
  
"I'm happy you came over too."   
  
"Why did you make Bulma drag me out of my gravity room to come over here?" Vegeta sat down in the empty lawn chair next to Goku.   
  
"Well, that tall green haired girl over there.." He pointed at Setsuna. "said that all of them have special powers. And she got your girls to agree to   
demonstrate them for us. And," He leaned over to whisper in Vegeta's ear. "if   
we're lucky, maybe we'll get to spar with them."   
  
"Really?" Vegeta got a slight gleem in his eye.   
  
"Yup."   
  
"I guess I'll wait till later to kill you then."   
  
"You're welcome."  
  
****  
  
The girls stood up on a hill a slight diastance from their hosts.  
  
"Ok, guys if they want to see our power so bad then lets show them everything we   
got. It might intimidate them."   
  
"So, what if it does?"   
  
"I don't know." Usagi clenched her fists. "Well, lets give it to them for bugging us when we were in destress."   
  
"RIGHT!"   
  
"Mercury crystal power!"   
"Mars crystal power!"   
"Jupiter crystal power!"   
"Venus crystal power!"   
"Pluto crystal power!"   
"Uranus crystal power!"   
"Neptune crystal power!"   
"Saturn crystal power!"   
"Moon crisis power!"   
"Moon ciris power!"   
  
"MAKE UP!"   
  
****  
  
Vegeta and Goku now both had sun glasses on and were watching the show with minimal fasination.   
  
"Soda, Vegeta?"   
  
"Sure, this may take a while at the rate they're going." Goku reached into a cooler next to his chair and pulled out two cokes. He handed one to Vegeta.   
  
"Seems as though they're about done doing... whatever it is they're doing."  
  
Goku looked up at the newly transformed Sailor Senshi. "Alright!"  
  
- END CHAPTER 4 -  
  
Well, rack up another chapter for the Genki. Did you notice the cameo by COKE? And   
if you didn't notice Vegeta talks in code. "I'm going to kill you." means,   
"Hello." And "I guess I'll wait till later to kill you then." means, "Oh, well,   
thanks then." Oh, and before I forget. Has anyone out there noticed that Bra   
isn't at home? Well, in case you're wondering, she's off at collage. I think I   
may have her come in later though. Also, I apprciate all the e-mail I'm getting   
from you guys. Thanks.   
  
Next time on -The Way Things Work Out-: the senshi demonatrate their power, the   
two saiya-jins will decide to have some fun, the cats will show up again in an   
unexpected place, and as always the two cats (you know who they are) will sleep   
on, and on, and on... -Next time. Till then. :P  
  
Flames, comments, ego-boosts- send to sailor_dragon@softhome.net or on ICQ   
#42071716  
  
And now on the web at http://www.fortunecity.com/victorian/essex/899/index.htm   
or at http://thegenki.cjb.net   
  



	5. Hardly Worth It

Disclaimer: The people in this story are not mine. Never were, never will be.  
  
Catch up time- Oooo k. Last time on The Way Things Work Out- Usagi and Chibi-usa   
FINNALY stopped crying after Bulma dragged them out of the house to go to Goku's   
for some kind of display of their power. Vegeta and Goku are now lounging in   
lawn chairs, wearing sunglasses, and drinking Coke. Bulma and Chichi are inside   
making dinner and complaining about their husbands. The senshi are now the   
senshi and are ready to blast Goku for dragging them over to his house while   
they were trying to comfort Usagi in her time of need. Whew! Clear as mud? Oh,   
well. Now on with the rest of the story!  
  
Note: This and proceeding chapters are NOT anti sailor moon. It is a fact that   
any one of the Z warriors could take on and kill all the senshi at once. Not   
that they will, of course, but I just thought I'd tell you. Tables can turn ;).  
  
The Way Things Work Out  
Part 5: Hardly Worth It  
By: Genki Dama   
  
"Hey Dad."   
  
Goku turned around. "Hi Goten. What are you doing here? I thought you   
went with Trunks to Central Capital."   
  
Goten walked over to the two saiya-jins and leaned on the back of the lawn chairs. "Oh, I just came back to get a TV. My hotel room doesn't have one. Wow, what a great sun set. ....Hey, who are the chicks in the short skirts?"   
  
"Who?"   
  
Goten sighed. "Them, Dad." He pointed at the senshi.   
  
"Oh, just some girls from past who came to Kami's tower and live with us."   
  
"Uh..Ok."   
  
"Kakarot, aren't you going to get them going yet?"   
  
"Oh, right. Hey girls!"   
  
The senshi turned to Goku. "Here's what you have to do. Use your powers   
and try to..uh" Goku looked around and slapped Goten on the back. "Try to knock   
out Goten here."   
  
"What!? Dad!"   
  
"Go on son. Go and try to block their attacks."   
  
"But, I have to.."   
  
"It can wait." Goku stood up, picked Goten up, and tossed him up the hill.   
  
"Buuuuuut. Oof."   
  
"Ok girls! Nail him!" Goku sat back down.  
  
Usagi turned to her friends. "Well, should we do what he says?"   
  
"I don't think so."   
  
"How come Mars?"   
  
"Well, why should we attack him? I mean from the looks of it he really didn't want to get here with us."   
  
"But what if it's one of his enemies?"   
  
"Hmm, good question. I'll ask. Hey you!"   
  
Goku looked up at Uranus. "What?!"   
  
"Is this guy your enemy?"   
  
"Uh... yeah!" Goku snickered.  
  
"You see. Let's get him."   
  
"RIGHT!"   
  
"Who wants to go first?"   
  
"I do." Uranus stepped in front of the rest.   
  
Goten pulled his head out of the ground and shook the dirt out of his hair. "I hate this."   
  
"World Shaking!!"   
  
"Huh?" Goten looked up just as the ball of energy hit him in the gut. The senshi   
winced. Goten flew backwards. Goku took another sip of Coke.   
  
"What! That should have killed him!"   
  
"Ow." Goten stood up, one hand on his gut. "Hey, that was a pretty good shot."   
  
"But, but.."   
  
"What?"   
  
"How could you survive?"   
  
"Um, because you're weak?"   
  
"ME? WEAK? I'll show you weak! SPACE SWORD BLASTER!" Uranus' beam of energy rushed at Goten. He grinned and knocked it away with his hand. ALL the senshi gasped. "What..How..?"   
  
"Let me show how it's done Uranus." Jupiter shoved Uranus away. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Electric leaves flew from Jupiter's hands. Goten allowed the attack to hit him. The explosion sent a cloud of dust high into the air.   
  
"Ha ha ha. That was pathetic." The dust cleared enough for Jupiter to see Goten standing before her, unscathed, laughing at her. "Pathetic huh? WELL EAT THIS!!" Jupiter lunged forward and slugged Goten in the nose. He fell to the ground blood smeared all over his face. "Oowwww!!!" Goten grabbed his nose.   
  
***  
  
Goku sat up in his chair. "WOW! Vegeta did you see that! She floored him in one punch!" Vegeta put his hand to his mouth in thought. "Hmmm."   
  
***  
  
"Wow great job Sailor Jupiter."   
  
"Thanks Sailor Moon." Jupiter gave her a thumbs up. Sailor Moon smiled. Suddenly Mars shoved her out of the way. "LOOK OUT!"   
  
A small ki blast hit Jupiter in the side. She reeled back in pain, but remained   
standing.   
  
***  
  
"Shoot, Vegeta. She's still up. You know...She could be a really great fighter.   
Don't you think?"   
  
"Hmmm..Could be."  
  
***  
  
"Sailor Jupiter! Are you OK?" Sailor Moon rushed forward.   
  
"That'll teach you to break my nose!"   
  
"Shut up you!" She turned back to her friend. "Can you still fight?"   
  
"I don't think so." Pain shot through Jupiter's side once more. She clinched her teeth. "Don't worry it'll be ok."   
  
Moon motioned for a couple of the other senshi to help her off the field. Mars and Mercury held Jupiter's arm as they walked back to the others.   
  
Sailor Moon remained in front of Goten. "Ok, you! I'm going to teach you never to hurt one of my friends! Moon Gorgeous Meditation!!" Goten formed a ki shield and Moon's attack deflected off towards the mountains in the distance. Sailor Moon stood gawk eyed. She dropped the Kaleidoscope in surprise.   
  
Pluto came up beside Sailor Moon. "Maybe I should give it a try. Hmm?"   
  
"Go a head." Sailor Moon sighed in hopelessness. She picked up her kaleidoscope and walked back to the group. Her head hung low in disbelief.   
  
"Uranus. Neptune. Come over here please." Pluto motioned to the other outers.   
  
"What is it Pluto?"   
  
"I think if all three of us attack at once we could kill him."   
  
"It's worth a try."   
  
"Ok, let's do it. Dead scream."   
  
"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!!"   
  
"SUBMARINE REFLECTION!!"   
  
All three shots hit their mark. The shock wave knocked Neptune over. Uranus pulled Neptune back to her feat. The dust began to clear. "I think we got him."   
  
"Wait what's that?"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Listen." Pluto turned her head to get better hearing. Soft laughter came from within the dust.   
  
All three gasped as Goten emerged. His shirt shredded, blood running down his face, muscles strained, and laughing softly. "That was quite an attack. Of course, my niece, Pan could have blocked that one."   
  
Pluto shook her head. "I can't believe it. Isn't there anyone that can hurt this guy?"   
  
"What about me?"   
  
"Hmm?" Sailor Saturn stepped out of the group and up to the other three. "Are you sure you want to try?"   
  
"Mm Hmm." Saturn nodded her head.   
  
"All right then. Good luck." The outers stepped away from Saturn. Saturn raised her hand and instantly the silence glaive appeared.   
  
***  
  
"Ooo. Isn't THAT a trick?" Goku took another sip of Coke.   
  
Diana jumped from Goku's head to Vegeta's.   
  
"Hey, get off!"   
  
She jumped off of Vegeta's head and into his lap next to a sleeping Artemis.   
  
"Stupid cat."   
  
"If you don't like cats so much why do you have one on your lap? And petting him I might add. Eh, Vegeta?"   
  
"Shut up Kakarot!"  
  
***  
  
"Silence...Glaive...Supri."   
  
"WAIT!!"   
  
"What?"   
  
Chibi-Moon ran up next to her closest friend. "You can't use that! You'll die." Chibi-Moon began to sniffle.   
  
"Don't worry. I'm not going to use ALL of it."   
  
"Sure?"   
  
"Positive."   
  
"Ok." Chibi-Moon backed off uncertainly. A look of concern flashed on her face as Saturn raised her glaive over her head.   
  
"Silence..." The air around Sailor Saturn super heated and began to ripple as a deafening rumble began.  
  
***  
  
"Kakarot. Wh..What is this power?"   
  
The two saiya-jins looked for the source. Not noticing Saturn.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe Trunks returned."   
  
"That boy doesn't have this much power. Wait. Look!" Vegeta pointed at Saturn. "It's her. That girl!"  
  
***  
  
"Glaive..." Energy bolts started leaping from her glaive to the ground. The sky   
turned black.  
  
***  
  
"How can such a small girl possess so much power?"   
  
"I don't know, but it's about the same power felt when someone summons Shen-long."   
  
"WHAT?! But that means.."   
  
"That she could be stronger than us!" Goku jumped up. Luna fell out of his lap   
and hit the ground, still asleep. "GOTEN!!! RUN!"   
  
***  
  
Goten looked over at his father. Never once had his dad told him to run away from anything. "Maybe he's just testing my courage. Well, I'll show him I'm better than to fall for one of his stunts." Goten took a stance so that he'd meet the blast head on.   
  
***  
  
Goku got up on his chair. "GOTEN!! holy..." Goku covered his mouth in shock.  
  
***  
  
The energy blots suddenly stopped. And a rushing sound was heard as streaks of   
energy flowed into the blade of the glaive from the air around it. The blade   
glowed yellow. And all went silent.  
  
Saturn cocked her head to one side. She had a devilish look on her face.   
"Surprise."  
  
She slammed the glaive back over her head and into the ground. All the yellow   
energy shot out of the blade with incredible force and hurled itself at Goten.   
He couldn't move quickly enough.  
  
***  
  
Time stood still for Goku. Images of his son being killed filled his mind. 'No, I won't let her take my son!' Goku went super saiya-jin and ran in front of   
Goten. He quickly formed a ki shield and the energy smashed into it. Goku tried   
to hold his stance but soon his legs began to lose ground. Once more, images of   
Goten dead filled Goku's mind. "NO!!!" He felt a huge wave of energy flash into   
him. He regained his foothold but felt something tug slightly on his head. And then it was over, in less than a second.  
  
  
The explosion completely destroyed the hill and threw Vegeta, the two sleeping   
cats, and Diana hundreds of yards away. A shock wave flew out from the blast causing the ground to liquify temporarily. Dust rose many miles up in the air. Only Saturn and Goku, out of everyone, remained standing.  
  
"Dad, you blocked it."   
  
Goku turned to his son. He smiled. "Man, that was some attack! Look what you did, Dad."   
  
"Hmm? What?" Goten pointed at his hair.   
  
"You went super saiya-jin..3!"   
  
"I did?" Goku glanced over his shoulder at his hair. "Wow, I did."  
  
Sailor Saturn collapsed and detransformed.   
  
"Hotaru!" The other senshi detransformed as well and ran to their friend.   
  
"Are you all right?! Speak to me!" Chibi-usa shook Hotaru gently.   
  
Hotaru opened her eyes a bit. "I'm fine. Just need.. to rest." She fell asleep.   
  
Goku dropped out of super saiya-jin and walked over the rest. "Lets stop. I think I pushed you guys too far. Sorry for making you do that."   
  
"It's ok Goku-san. No one got hurt much."   
  
"Thanks, Mama..Maom.."   
  
"Mamoru."   
  
"Mamoru. I'm so bad at names."   
  
"I can't believe you blocked the glaive attack." Usagi looked up at Goku wide-eyed.   
  
"Yeah, well. Us here are a bit stronger than most."   
  
"So I gathered."  
  
"DINNER!!" Chichi yelled from the door.   
  
"Come on guys lets go eat." Goku bent down and scooped a sleeping Hotaru up in his arms. The others went in to eat.   
  
Goten walked up next to Goku. "What an awesome power she's got."   
  
"She could be a great fighter too."   
  
"Dad, you're not suggesting.."   
  
"If I train her she'll be the greatest girl fighter in the world." Goten rolled his eyes.   
  
"Not if I have anything to say about it." Father and son turned to Vegeta. He walked up to the pair, with two sleeping cats draped over his shoulders and another perched on his head.   
  
Goku held back a good laugh. "What.. makes you.. think.. that Vegeta? ..Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!"   
  
Vegeta scowled. "Well I'M going to train that Kino girl."   
  
"Who?" Goten ignored his father rolling around on the ground laughing up   
a storm.   
  
"That brown haired one. She has,.. potential."   
  
"Oh. Hey I'm getting hungry. Let's go eat." The two went to the house. They left Goku, rolling around in the yard. And the sun set behind the mountains.   
  
-End Chapter 5-   
  
Well, how 'bout that. Saturn is as powerful as Shen-long? Vegeta petting a cat? Who'd a thought. Anyway, kind of a short chapter but an important plot point. You'll find out later why. Are those cats in a coma or something? Sleeping through time travel is one thing but, through being thrown several football fields by a silence glaive surprise? And Goku now is insane. Anyway,   
  
-Next time on The Way Things Work Out- Some people will start training under   
others, Goten will leave, the cats will sleep, and something funny will happen.   
Not much, but maybe I'll work in a cameo. Till next time. C-ya.  
  
Flames, comments, money send to sailor_dragon@softhome.net or to ICQ# 42071716  
Go read this and other sm/dbz crossovers at http://thegenki.cjb.net   



	6. Something out of the Ordinary

Disclaimer: Of this story, no one is mine. If they were I'd be in Hawaii right now.  
  
Last time on The Way Things Work Out- If you didn't read it, you need to go back and read it, because I'm not wasting time rewording the last chapter into one paragraph. If you have already, wasn't great? Hee hee. Oh well, here we go with another action packed chapter of the best crossover of all time. ::insert echo here:: (Oh, and a little side note. My writing stile has changed, so try not to be too surprised.)  
  
The Way Things Work Out  
Part - 6 : Something out of the Ordinary  
By: Genki Dama  
  
Dawn broke over the mountains. Light flooded in through the Son's house. No one saw it. They were all sound asleep. The light struck the eyes of Goku. The saiya-jin's eyes flinched, but remained shut. He turned over.  
The sun rose over the Capsule Corp building. But the light shinning through these windows flooded into someone's eye. Someone who didn't like the sun all that much, especially when it was shinning in his eye. He squinted in the morning sun. His wife stirred beside him. Her eyes opened a little. She looked up at her husband who was sitting up in bed.  
  
"What are you doing up so early?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You are too doing something. Come on tell me."  
  
Vegeta looked down at Bulma and looked back up.   
  
"Thinking."  
  
"Thinking? You saiya-jins don't think."  
  
"A whole lot YOU know."  
  
"Fine... What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Now don't you start that again. Come on. Please? Tell me."  
  
Vegeta looked at his wife again then back out the window, avoiding his wife all too longing stare.  
  
"I have a problem."  
  
"A problem? Vegeta? Never."  
  
Vegeta glared at Bulma.  
  
"Fine you win again....What's your problem?"  
  
"I want to train one of the new girls, but I don't know if she'll want to or not."  
  
Bulma's eyes widened.  
  
"You..you're concerned about how someone else feels? Wow. And how they feel about being trained too. That's a new one."  
  
"I don't care how she feels just how she'll react. Kakarot told you about how she broke Goten's nose."  
  
"So, you want to train Makoto. I see your point. But you're much stronger than Goten."  
  
"Yes but if a force her too train, eventually she'll be able to defeat me."  
  
"You thought that far ahead? You have been thinking."  
  
"Well what am I supposed to do about it, Know-it-all?"  
  
"You'll just have to ask her."  
  
Vegeta grunted with discust.  
  
****  
  
Chichi woke up and turned to Goku. At least to where he was supposed to be. She sat up and looked around the room. No sign of him. Suddenly a soft sound caught her attention. Sounded like a battle, but Vegeta and Goku didn't fight in the morning. She stood off the bed wrapping the sheets around her as she stood. She walked over to the window and opened it. The cool morning air mixed with dew, wafted into the room. She breathed it all in and exhaled with a sense of peace. Her ears perked up again. There was that sound. Louder now, like it was from outside. She stuck her head out of the window and looked around. Yes, it was definitely coming from outside. But she still couldn't see anything. She sighed, stepped back, and shut the window. A little knock on the door drew her attention away from that sound. She walked over to the door and opened it a crack, seeing as she was still wrapped in a sheet.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Ah, good morning Chichi-san."  
  
"Good morning Haruka. You're up early."  
  
"Yes, well, your husband woke us all up. Except Mamoru. Lazy boy."  
  
"Speaking of my husband, where is he?"  
  
"He's out over the hill."  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Don't know. But Hotaru must be with him."  
  
"Hotaru?"  
  
"Hai. She wasn't in our room when we woke up. We assumed she went with Goku-san."  
  
"Hmm. Well, if you'll excuse me I must get dressed. Then I think I'll go see what that man is up to now."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Chichi shut the door and proceeded to get dressed.  
  
****  
  
Makoto was the only one awake. Figured, she thought. She clothed herself and started to leave the room when a soft tap hit her door. She stopped, slightly frightened. But she contained herself and opened the door. She let out a small gasp.  
  
"I have a favor to ask you."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Umm..well, you see.." 'Wait what am I doing? I'm acting like Kakarot.'  
Vegeta quickly stood tall and contained himself.  
"I would like to train you."  
  
"Train me? What for?"  
  
"Yesterday you broke a saiya-jin's nose. Almost impossible for any human to do. You have proved yourself worthy of training under the mightiest of all saiya-jins."  
  
"Uh huh. And who would that be?"  
  
"Me of course."  
  
"HA! You? Sorry, but you look a little old for training people."  
  
Vegeta glared at her.  
  
"I'll have you know I can train anyone TWICE as better than Kakarot."  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"Uh...G..Gk...Goku." Vegeta's face twisted at the word.  
  
"Oh. Well...thanks, but no thanks."  
  
His stone cold expression fell and was replaced with one of sadness, like a child denied something he really wanted.  
  
Makato began looking around. She hated seeing people sad. And she hated being in awkward positions. This here was both. 'Only one option, I guess. I bet I'll hate myself in the morning.'  
  
"Alright you win. I'll let you train me."  
  
Vegeta's face lit up.  
  
"ALRIGHT!...I mean, good. You have made the right choice. I'll make you stronger than you ever dreamed."  
  
"Yeah...Can I go eat breakfast now?"  
  
****  
  
Chichi walked up to the top of the hill, still tying to find her husband. And there he was, with Hotaru. Fighting? No, that wasn't it. Just then she figured out what he was doing with Hotaru. She shook her head.  
  
"Not training again?"  
  
She proceeded down the hill towards the pair. They noticed her and stopped their exercises.  
  
"Hi Chichi. How are you?"  
"Good morning Chichi-san."  
  
"Good morning. Just fine thanks. So, Goku, you've taken up training again."  
  
"Yup. She may turn out stronger than Goten."  
  
Chichi sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"It's always something isn't it? Oh well, have fun. And try not to destroy anything. Remember what happened to Bulma's new air car?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, Goten's aim was just off that day."  
  
Hotaru giggled.  
  
"Well, try not to do that again."  
  
"Alright dear."  
  
Chichi turned and walked back up the hill towards the house.  
  
****  
  
"So, Vegeta-san, what's all involved in your 'special' training?"  
  
"Well, first off, you're going to learn not to ask stupid questions."  
  
Makoto looked up at Vegeta from across the table. Bulma, at the sink, turned and glared at her husband. Vegeta turned to her and glared back.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Just twenty minutes ago you were about to burst out into tears if she didn't want to train with you, and now you're treating her like dirt."  
  
"So? She needs to learn her place."  
  
"Uh..I already know my place."  
  
"You do? Do you? Well, if you knew it so well, why are you still TALKING?"  
  
"Well, SORRY. You know what? I don't think I'll train with you after all. You're too selfish and rude. I'm not going to stand for it."  
  
Makoto stood and threw her napkin down at her plate. She stormed out of the room.  
  
"See what you've done now Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta only grinned.  
  
**  
  
"Bulma-san?"  
  
Bulma looked up from her workbench. She put down what she was working on and turned to face Usagi.  
  
"Yes, Usagi?"  
  
"Have you seen Makoto?"  
  
"No, not lately. Last time I saw her she stormed out of the kitchen."  
  
"Well, I saw her then too. But we haven't seen her since."  
  
"Hmm, have you asked Vegeta?"  
  
"Well, Rei said I should find him too, but he's gone too."  
  
"He is? I wonder what.....OH NO!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I bet he's taken Makoto! Quick go get air car!"  
  
"What? He's taken..Woah!"  
  
Bulma ran out of the room, grabbing Usagi as she went and dragging her out with her.  
  
"But.. but."  
  
***  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
Vegeta flew over the mountains and desolate regions of the earth carrying Makoto as he went.  
  
"Ah, there's a nice spot."  
  
Vegeta set himself and Makoto down in a rock face canyon.  
  
"Why are you doing this?!!"  
  
"You made a promise you cant go back on. You told a saiya-jin that he could train you. And that training you SHALL receive."  
  
Makoto backed up against a rock wall as Vegeta began walking toward her. He slammed his fist into the wall next to her head. She winced as rock shattered. She opened eyes to see Vegeta no more than an inch from her face.  
  
"And if you have a problem with it, you must kill me, and then walk back to the house. Through the desert."  
  
Makoto was still scared out of her wits, staring wide-eyed at Vegeta.  
  
"BAAHHHH!!"  
  
Vegeta yelled in her face. That was the breaking point, Makoto's eyes rolled back and she fainted, sliding down the rock wall.  
  
Vegeta sighed, shook his head and removed his fist from the wall. He walked over to a rock and sat down, waiting for his new pupil to wake up.  
  
-----End Chapter 6---  
  
Sorry for the way this chapter went. If you didn't like it, it was because I'm so pressed for time to write it. Oh, well. Don't expect another chapter out for 2 or 3 weeks. I'm so busy with stuff, it's unbelievable. Anyways until then see ya.  
  
Email- sailor_dragon@softhome.net   



	7. Pit of Dispair

Disclaimer: No one in this story is mine. No one in this story is mine. No one in this story is mine......  
  
Note: Hi everyone! Sorry, I know I said I'd have the next chapter out in two week and it turned out to be six. I've been very busy. But at least after some of you told me your concern over the lateness of this chapter I decided to write it. And here it is. I may not be much, but it's the best I could come up with under the circumstances. Oh and this chapter only concerns Makoto, so no one write me and ask "Wheres so and so?" And now that we're through with all that jargon on with the show.  
  
The Way Things Work Out  
Chapter 7: Pit of Dispair  
By: Genki Dama  
  
  
"Mmmmm."  
  
Makoto slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was still lying on the ground. She sat up and put a hand to her head.   
  
"Oww."  
  
She brought her hand back into sight. Blood was smeared across her hand. She stared at it, not beleiving that the blood was there. Just to make sure, she replaced her hand on her head once more and withdrew it. Fresh, sticky blood smeared her hand.   
  
'How did that happen?'  
  
Her memory tried to tell her. She strained to think of what had caused her injury. Suddenly, she had it. She remebered that Vegeta had slammed his fist into the rock wall beside her head. One of the flying rocks must have done it. Not that that mattered now, she need to stop it bleeding. She looked around. No one. She could've sworn Vegeta was watching her though. She checked her wound again. Still bleeding. Seeing no other choice she tore the bottom part of her white shirt off, and proceeded to make a makeshift bandage. She tied it securly around the wound and re-adjusted it for comfort.   
  
Makoto stood, wiping her bloody hands on her jeen shorts. She looked around again. No one. Yet she could feel eyes upon her. Someone, somewhere, was watching her.  
  
"Where are you?!"  
  
No, response.  
  
"I know you're there!"  
  
"Oh? And how do you know that?"  
  
Makoto paused, being surprised.   
  
".......For one, you're talking to me."  
  
"Ah, so I am."  
  
Makoto looked for the source of the voice but could find none. The rock walls were going to keep that a secret.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"A place where I can see you but you cant see me."  
  
"And what good does that do?"  
  
"I am training you."  
  
"TRAINING?! Leaving me in the middle of a canyon is training?!"  
  
"If you can get out of there without using your little magic pen then I know you are good enough to be my pupil."  
  
"Magic pen? What are you....::gasp::"  
  
Makoto patted her pockets. She patted faster when she realized her transformation pen was not there.  
  
"Where's my pen?"  
  
"I have it. You must get out of that canyon without doing your little transformation trick."  
  
"And what if I don't want to?"  
  
"You die."  
  
Makot looked at the ground. She felt her anger building up. That man! Leaving her in a canyon, all alone and helpless, and mocking her too.   
  
"I'll get you Vegeta!!! When I get out of this stupid hole I'm going to KILL YOU!!!!"  
  
"Ha ha. Sure you will. We'll just see about that.....I'll be watching."  
  
"AGGGGGGGGH!!!! VEGETA!!!"  
  
Only her echo answered her.  
  
*****  
  
Makoto dredged on through the bottom of the canyon. The shear rock cliffs on either side laughed as she despearingly looked for an easy way to the surface. She could find none. She had been wondering for hours, always looking up to see if Vegeta was near. If he was, she couldn't see him. Beads of sweat hung from her brow, aching to drop into her eye and make her suffering that much more unbearable. She craved water, but could find none. She craved food but found only a few bushes, which descusted her. Hell had come early for the Jupiter senshi.  
  
She stopped and plopped down on the ground with a thump. A small lizard, fightened, run from underneath a rock and scampered away. Makoto chuckled to herself.  
  
"Ha. I bet you could get out of here. I wish I could. No food. No water. That idiot Vegeta. I cant believe he would do this to me. Me of all people. I just HAD to punch that kid in the nose. So what? I just punch one guy in the nose and Vegeta thinks I'm an all powerful goddess of some kind? You would think he would have at least given me a little food. I wonder what the rest of the girls are doing. Probably having more fun than I am. Probably having FUN. Remind me to kill that stupid green, short kid for bringing me here. Who am I talking to? I must be losing it."  
  
Makoto clamped her hands on her head. In doing so, she discovered that her head wound still hurt. She wenced in pain. After the pain subsided she droped her hands in her lap and looked around. It all looked the same to her. She looked skywards. Nothing but the same three hundred foot cliffs. She sighed and laid her head against a rock. She laid there for what seemed like hours. Suddenly she heard something behind her. She spun around. There, lying on the ground, was a canteen of water and a few apples. Makoto blinked a couple of times. She rubbered her eyes too, just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. But when her eyes opened again, it was still there. Excitedly she grabbed the canteen and guzled down as much as she could drink. Then she thought of something. Maybe she should save the water for later. Yes, she thought. Makoto screwed the top back on the canteen and began on one of the apples. When she had finnished eating she laid back down exsausted. She promtly fell asleep.   
  
  
  
BAMM!!!!  
  
Makoto woke up with a start. Her eyes popped open and she sat up, looking for the sorce of whatever woke her up. Nothing. Makoto's eyes showed a look of worry mixed with curiosity. She stood and began looking farther down the canyon in both directions. Still nothing.   
  
"Hmmm. Guess I just imagined it."  
  
Makoto sat back down, yet remaining awake in hopes that whatever caused the noise would appear. She got what she was waiting for. BAMM!!!! Again it sounded, except now the ground shook violently. Makoto fell over. The rumbling didn't stop. She dug her fingers into the ground, hopeing to stop herself from boucing all over the place. Suddenly the earthquake stopped. Makoto opened one eye. Nothing still. BAMM!!! She screamed. The ground underneath her split open into a gaping cassm. Her grip on the ground loosened from the shaking and she began to plumit downward.  
  
"VEGETA!!!!!!!!"  
  
She continuted to fall looking sky ward.  
  
"Makoto!"  
  
Vegeta, from out of nowhere, flew in after her. He got his hand within a few inches of her's. He deperatly tried to grab her hand, but in her panic her hand was flayling. Makoto screamed once more and everything went black.  
  
---End Ch. 7---  
  
Hee hee....what an ending. Oh well. I couldn't think of anything better.   
I have no idea what will becoming up next time in the next chapter. Not Makoto I'm sure. I'll try and get the other people in. Oh, and have you noticed that Minako hasn't had any lines? How bout that. Well, she might have. Like in the first chapter, or something. Anyway, the next chapter will be out in, oh...3 to 4 weeks, depending if I can get any spare time.  
  
**NOTE** This fic was never finished. If I get around to it sometime I might actually do it. But don't write me telling me to write more. At least, don't expect me to do it. Thanks for reading it though! ^_^  
  
Until then, my email is sailor_dragon@softhome.net Have fun reading!!! ^_^  



End file.
